


Park Bench

by Cormag_Ravenstaff



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cormag_Ravenstaff/pseuds/Cormag_Ravenstaff
Summary: Lightning and Fang have a conversation in the park. Bi!Lightning





	

"How about her?"

"No."

"Really? I would have thought yes, because she's got that short hair I thought you liked—"

Lightning shook her head, more interested in the smoothie in her hands. "It's not so binary like that, Fang. And I prefer long hair, generally."

"Fair enough," Fang admitted. "You're the bi one, not me."

"It's like finding a rare Pokémon," Lightning compared. "It can happen, it's just infrequent."

"How about me? Think I'm hot?" Fang grinned, giving her hair a flip.

The soldier rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to contribute to your ego like that."

"So it's a yes?"

"The jury is still out."

"Aw."

Lightning offered a laugh. The straw poked into her mouth as the two continued to watch the people pass by. The soldier nodded towards one smartly dressed man waiting at the bus stop. "What about him? I happen to think he's quite the piece of eye candy."

"Him?" Fang clarified, squinting. "He looks like a penguin."

"He's got fashion sense, no?"

"Sure, but he's still a bird."

The pinkette smirked. "Oh, Fang, when are you going to keep your options open and play for both teams?" she joked.

Fang laughed in reply. "Lightswitch, if it were a decision, you know I would. But guys are…meh."

"If they wore a skirt, dressed up like a woman and had boobs, would you?" Lightning teased.

"By that point, there's not much keeping them from being a woman. I'd have to see if it'd trigger my lesbian senses. Never know until you try it, ya?" Fang nodded.

"You'd sleep with someone who's trans?" Lightning interpreted.

"I'd certainly give it a chance." Fang shrugged. "Gotta try something before passing judgement."

"I think I can get behind that," Lightning said through a smile.

Fang turned slightly in her seat, and leaned her back on her friend's shoulder. "How about that hottie walking out of the coffee shop?"

"The blonde?"

"No, the dark hair one."

"I'd ask her to dinner."

"Just to dinner?"

"Depends on how nice she is."

"Ha!" exclaimed Fang. "Your turn."

"The blonde next to her?" Lightning asked.

"Hmm," Fang thought aloud. "She reminds me of Snow. Think Snow has a long lost sister?"

Lightning had to agree. "If he does, that's her."

"So my answer is no. My turn, same girl."

"I do like how she's tall," Lightning scratched her chin, taking a sip of her smoothie as she mulled it over. "No, don't feel it."

"Your turn," Fang said between sips of her smoothie.

Lightning cast a searching glance. A Pulsian couple walked down one of the park paths. "How about her?"

"Well, she is Pulsian. But she's visibly taken. Turn off. The guy?"

"He's very tan. A bit too old for me."

Fang nodded. "I think I've got your type worked out. I'm confident you'll say yes about the next person I find."

"Oh really? What's my type?"

"You like tall people with long hair that are tan and possibly Pulsian." Fang winked, and pointed at herself. "I like to think I fit that bill."

Lightning's eyes widened.

Fang was right. On all counts.

The soldier took in all of Fang, and realized in that crucial moment, that Fang exhibited everything she looked for in a woman.

And she was nice, and fun to be around.

That changed things.

"Oh." Lightning was at a loss for words.

Knowing her well enough, Fang smirked. "Up you get!" she said as she jumped up from the bench. "Let's resume our now official date!"

Lightning's hand was grabbed by Fang's. Still stupefied, she was dragged along with her…friend?

What had she gotten herself into?

Fang's hand against hers felt nice.

Maybe it wasn't such a surprise, after all.


End file.
